Falling in Love
by Er Bi SMbi
Summary: YUNJAE/ Sequel of Am I in Love?/ Jae Joong paham. Move on itu tidak sesulit yang orang lain bayangkan. Dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hanyut dalam kegalauan hatinya. Waktu tidak akan menunggu, bro. / BL/ GS/ SM ARTIST


Re:Make, ada reader yg bilang gaya penulisanku berbeda. Iya emang bener. Ampunampun aja deh, aku masih belajar bikin deskripsi yg enak dibaca. *smile

Jadi, intinya, aku sadar kalo ff ku itu kurang gimana (orang tiap baca ulang juga agak aneh sendiri bacanya) gitu, tapi masalahnya, aku gak tau gimana cara memperbaikinya (aku anak manja yg mandiri, jadi tiap ada masalah yg nyelesain orang dekat).

Selebihnya, makasih bgt buat yg review sebelum ini sama yg udah review fav foll 'am i in love' ^_^

Semoga ini lebih baik. Jaa.

.

.

.

Fall in Love

Cast: TVXQ+JYJ (Dan aku meragukan keberadaan chang min), SM ROOKIES (jeno, ji sung, lami, tae yeong, yuta, seulgi, han sol *entah kurang atau pas), SUJU (yesung, ryeo wook, hee chul, eun hyuk *ada yg lain? aku lupa ada berapa member yg masuk), SNSD (tae yeon, jessica *si jung kayak e cuma numpang nama, sama kayak tae yeong+yuta+hee chul), F(x) (krystal), FTI (jae jin), SHINEE (tae min), EXO (masih disimpan sampai chap depan)

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: ini fic punya erbi sepenuhnya, kecuali nama tempat dan manusianya.

Warning: BoysLove, Straight, typos, dll

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Yang udah terlanjur baca harap tinggalkan jejak! Jadilah reader yang baik! Ini tanda seru cuma buat hiasan aja! Gak buat bentakbentak! Percaya deh! Oh iya, masih ada A/N di paling bawah, silahkan dibaca.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, setiap hari libur terutama pada sore hari, sungai yang sudah menjadi tempat favorit seorang Kim Jae Joong untuk membuang waktu santai itu akan penuh sesak dengan pengunjung yang juga ingin menikmati suasana segar udara sungai. Melepas penat setelah berhari-hari bekerja dan belajar. Cukup menyenangkan.

Dengan headphone yang menyumpal telinga, Jae Joong berjalan pelan berdekatan dengan tembok. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tercebur dan membasahi pakaiannya dengan berjalan di tepian sungai karena banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Tidak, terima kasih.

Bibir merah Jae Joong bergerak melantunkan lirik lagu yang sedang diputar di ipod miliknya. Dan sesekali Jae Joong tersenyum ke arah bocah cilik yang memperhatikan dirinya atau melambaikan tangan pada beberapa bocah Junior maupun Senior High School yang menyapanya. Orang yang ramah.

"Hyung!"

Jae Joong berhenti dan berbalik. Mencari tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. "Eoh? Jeno-ya? Ji Sung-ah? Ada apa?" Tanya Jae Joong setelah melepas headphonenya.

Dua bocah junior high school yang ternyata bernama Jeno dan Ji Sung itu mengikuti Jae Joong yang kembali berjalan. Mengambil posisi, Jeno di sebelah kanan dan Ji Sung di sebelah kiri. "Tidak ada. Kami hanya ingin menyapamu, hyung."

Ji Sung mengangguk. "Kami sedang jalan-jalan dan kebetulan melihatmu. Itu saja." Imbuhnya, tetap memiringkan ponselnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Bermain game.

Jae Joong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Tidak ada Yucchan?"

"Yuta-nii sedang membeli laptop baru dengan Tae Yong hyung."

Mata doe Jae Joong melirik Jeno dan Ji Sung bergantian sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada kedai eskrim di atas sungai. "Kalian sibuk?" Tanya Jae Joong tiba-tiba.

Ji Sung menggeleng. "Tidak hyung. Kami tidak ada jadwal sampai nanti malam." Jeno menjawab cepat, menoleh pada Jae Joong.

"Kalian mau eskrim?"

Mata Jeno berbinar. Ji Sung dengan segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya setelah men-quit aplikasi gamenya. "Tentu saja!" Jawab keduanya kompak, membuahkan senyum manis khas Jae Joong.

Ah, tidak banyak yang berubah dengan dua bocah ini. Itulah yang dipikirkan Jae Joong. Seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Saat di mana Jae Joong pindah ke Seoul untuk membantu paman dan bibinya mengurus rumah dan mini market milik mereka. Dan menjadi babysitter dadakan keponakan lucunya yang saat itu masih elementary school tingkat akhir. Kim Sung Kyung. Dan mereka lebih sering memanggilnya Lami.

Jeno dan Ji Sung mengenal Jae Joong karena rumah paman dan bibi Jae Joong berhadapan dengan panti asuhan kecil yang menjadi rumah dua bocah itu. Dan Ji Sung kebetulan teman sekelas Lami. Sedangkan Jeno adalah teman akrab yang sudah dianggap saudara oleh Ji Sung dan penghuni panti lainnya. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Jeno sudah pasti akrab dengan Lami.

Mereka bertiga; Jeno, Ji Sung dan Lami, selalu mengikuti Jae Joong pergi ke sungai Cheonggyecheon seperti sekarang ini untuk mendengarkan Jae Joong bernyanyi di depan anak-anak kinderganten yang kebetulan ada atau sekedar mengamen hanya untuk membeli eskrim.

"Tunggu dulu, hyung." Jeno menarik lengan baju Jae Joong meminta perhatian dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo, Jeno-ya?" Tanya Jae Joong bingung.

Ji Sung menatap Jae Joong. Kemudian matanya beredar mengamati sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka datang ke tempat ini. Masih sama. Kemudian kedua bocah itu saling pandang dengan alis bertaut. Jae Joong yang penasaran juga ikut mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekitar. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu?

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Kau tidak bernyanyi, hyung?" Ji Sung bertanya, mewakili Jeno. Dan dirinya sendiri tentu saja.

Jae Joong diam. Mencerna pertanyaan Ji Sung. Jadi? Mereka berdua menyuruhnya berhenti hanya untuk menanyakan itu? "Ani-yo."

"Wae-yo?" Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya tidak setuju dengan jawaban Jae Joong.

Jae Joong membuka dompetnya dan menunjukkan kartu kredit satu-satunya pada Jeno dan Ji Sung. "Lamicchan memberiku benda ini. Jadi, untuk sekarang aku tidak akan mengamen. Kalian tahu kan, gadis cilik itu tidak akan membiarkanku mengamen kalau dia tidak sedang bersamaku?"

Jeno mencebilkan bibirnya lucu. "Ayolah hyung. Yeoja cengeng itu tidak akan tahu." Ji Sung mengamini. Dan setelahnya dahi Jeno dan Ji Sung mendapat sentilan maut dari Jae Joong.

"Hyung!"

"Kalian berdua. Tidak baik berbuat seperti itu. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Arrachi?"

Jeno dan Ji Sung menghela napas. "Arraseo, hyung." Keduanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo cepat. Aku ingin makan eskrim."

"Ye."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Datang lagi lain waktu." Yeoja berambut hitam panjang tengah membungkuk di tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Kasir.

"Bukankah sift mu sudah selesai, Jun Su-ya?"

Yeoja bernama Kim Jun Su itu menoleh ke samping. Melihat rekan kerjanya yang sedang memperbaiki kucir rambut agar lebih rapi. "Itu pengunjung terakhirku, Tae Yeon-ah."

"Kau dijemput?"

"Aniyo. Jae Joong oppa ke sini nanti malam. Dia mau pergi ke rumah sakit dulu." Jun Su menjawab sambil memasukan ponsel, buku -yang dia baca ketika tidak ada pengunjung yang datang-, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Tae Yeon mengangguk paham. Melirik sosok namja yang baru saja tiba di depan kasir. Melempar sebuah jeruk dengan tiba-tiba ke arah Junsu.

Beruntung, reflek seorang Kim Jun Su cukup baik untuk menangkap buah dadakan itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengagetkanku dan untuk jeruknya, Tae Min-ah." Jun Su menunjuk jeruknya yang selamat.

"Cheonma. Itu gratis untukmu, noona. Aku mendapatkannya dari Eun Hyuk hyung."

"Ne. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada monyet itu." Jun Su melempar senyum pada Tae Min sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti karyawan.

"Kau tidak memberiku satu, Tae Min-ie?" Tae Yeon bergabung setelah memasang name tag nya, memastikan semuanya sudah rapi dan menemukan Jun Su sudah menghilang. "Huh? Di mana Jun Su? Barusan dia ada di sini kan?"

Tae Min mendengus. "Minta jerukmu pada Byun Baek pacarmu, noona. Jun Su noona ada di ruang ganti."

Tae Yeon mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Kau ini pilih kasih sekali pada sunbaemu yang merana ini. Kau tidak tahu kalau Baek Hyun sedang cuti menemuiku karena masalah yeosaeng tirinya itu huh?"

"Tao?"

Tae Yeon mengangguk lesu. "Menikah muda memang penuh resiko. Kalau aku jadi Baek Hyun, aku tidak akan mau ikut campur masalah rumah tangga orang lain. Adikku sekalipun."

"Baek Hyun berbeda denganmu noona."

"Aku tahu. Sister complex."

"Yeah. Sister complex. Yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Min-ie."

Tae Min dan Tae Yeon saling berpandangan. Dan tawa mereka pecah beberapa detik kemudian. Disusul Jun Su yang sudah berganti pakaian. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang lucu?"

Duo Tae yang sudah meredakan tawa mereka, memandang Jun Su. Kemudian saling berpandangan lagi. Melirik Jun Su lagi. Kemudian tawa keduanya meledak melihat wajah Jun Su yang kebingungan.

Apa selera humorku terlalu tinggi? Jun Su membatin bingung saat tidak menemukan hal yang lucu dan pantas ditertawakan sampai terbahak-bahak seperti dua orang di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Jae Joong sudah akan memesan cup keempatnya sebelum Jeno menyela. "Hyung. Kau bisa sakit."

"Dan suaramu bisa hilang." Ji Sung menimpali.

Jae Joong membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Menatap Jeno dan Ji Sung yang masih melahap eskrim mereka masing-masing secara bergantian. "Kalian masih makan eskrim. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Ji Sung memutar bola matanya. Oh, lihatlah bibir merah yang sedang manyun itu. Kekanakan sekali. "Ini masih cup pertama kami, hyung. Sedangkan kau sudah menghabiskan cup ketigamu dan akan memesan cup keempatmu kalau Jeno tidak menghentikanmu. Ayolah hyung. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Kau yang anak kecil, pabo." Jae Joong memukul dahi Ji Sung dengan sedotan.

"Tapi tingkahmu sekarang persis dengan yang dikatakan Sung-ie, hyung."

"Kalian bersekongkol huh?" Jae Joong melirik Jeno tajam.

"Aniyo, hyung. Kami bersaudara." Balas Jeno dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya.

Jeno dan Ji Sung saling melempar senyum jahil. Kemudian berhigh five saat melihat wajah Jae Joong semakin ditekuk.

"Ayo pergi!" Jae Joong berdiri dan berjalan keluar kedai diikuti Jeno dan Ji Sung yang sedikit berlari menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana hyung?" Jeno bertanya saat menyadari jalan yang di ambil Jae Joong bukanlah jalan menuju rumah mereka.

Jae Joong berhenti berjalan. Berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap tajam Jeno dan Ji Sung yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. "Berhenti mengikutiku dan cepat kembali ke panti."

"Tidak mau." Jeno menggeleng. "Kami ikut." Ji Sung menimpali.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kami ikut!"

"Kalian harus pulang! Ini sudah mau malam!"

"Pokoknya kami ikut!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"KAMI IKUT JAE JOONG HYUNG PERGI!"

Jae Joong menghela napas kasar. Menormalkan emosinya kembali. Oke, mereka hanya bocah, Kim. Jangan terpancing emosi. Mereka hanya ingin mengikutimu. Jadi, biarkan saja asalkan tidak mengganggu. "Baiklah. Tapi kita mampir ke toko buah dulu."

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan. "Untuk apa, hyung?" Ji Sung bertanya.

"Kita akan menjenguk samcheon di rumah sakit."

"Oh! Benar juga! Ahjussi kan sedang sakit! Bagaimana kalau kita belikan buah lemon saja, hyung. Pasti ahjussi akan terlihat keren saat memakannya." Jeno memberi usul dan dua detik setelahnya telapak tangan Jae Joong sudah mendarat di dahi Jeno dengan keras.

"Jangan konyol. Mana boleh orang yang sakit tenggorokan diberi lemon."

.

.

.

Krak

Namja bermata musang yang sudah mematahkan ponsel flipnya melirik tajam namja di depannya. Namja yang cukup manis dan menarik itu balas menatap tak kalah tajam.

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau yang datang ke ruanganku?" Jung Yun Ho, namja bermata musang itu, berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Bawahanmu yang menyuruhku datang ke sini, Tuan Jung." Tidak mau kalah, namja yang berwajah lebih manis itu menjawab dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku menginginkan Lee Jae Jin yang datang. Dan itu bukan kau."

"Aku Lee Jae Jin. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku dipaksa datang ke kantormu yang menjijikan ini."

"Jaga mulutmu, orang asing." Yun Ho menggeram.

"Ya! Aku yang seharusnya marah karena diseret-seret seperti korban penculikan! Dan! Kenapa malah kau yang marah padaku eoh? Jung Yun Ho sialan! Atau perlu kupanggilkan Hee Chul hyung biar sifat menyebalkanmu itu hilang?!"

Diam. Yun Ho membuang napas kasar. Kenapa bisa begini? Namja di hadapannya ini bukan Lee Jae Jin yang dia harapkan. Dia menginginkan Lee Jae Jin yang 'itu'. Eii, ini membuatnya kesal. Atau jangan-jangan dia ditipu? Oh! Ya ampun Jung, kau baru sadar kalau kau ditipu?

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau ada Lee Jae Jin lain yang ternyata itu adalah kau hidup di Seoul. Aku pikir kau masih tinggal di Jepang." Yun Ho meminta maaf tidak niat.

Jae Jin melemparkan pantatnya di kursi. Sebal dengan manusia satu itu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekalinya bertemu dengan cara menyebalkan seperti ini? Kalau menghajar bos di perusahaan baterai terbesar di Korea Selatan tidak akan merugikannya, Jae Jin pasti sudah mematahkan hidung Yun Ho dengan pemukul baseball yang selalu ada di bawah kursi mobil miliknya.

"Memangnya siapa Lee Jae Jin yang kau cari itu?" Jae Jin bertanya, menenggelamkan rasa jengkelnya.

"Lee Jae Jin. Yang menurut Yoo Chun adalah kekasih Si Won. Yang kebetulan sekali Si Won berpacaran juga dengan bartender di bar milik-!" Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang penting, Yun Ho tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kerjanya keras. Membuat Jae Jin mengumpati gerakan tiba-tiba Yun Ho yang membuatnya kaget.

"Lee Teuk hyung!"

Jae Jin memegang pinggiran kursi yang sedang didudukinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ingin sekali dia melempar manusia di hadapannya itu dengan kursi.

"Jae Jin-ah. Kau bisa pergi sesukamu. Aku tidak butuh dirimu. Maaf karena bawahanku ternyata salah orang." Yun Ho mengusir Jae Jin santai. Niat memang. Mencari-cari ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tapi tidak menemukan ponselnya di saku manapun. Tidak di laci meja, tidak di tas kantornya. Tidak ada di mana pun. Dan dari sudut matanya ia melihat ponsel flip yang sama persis dengan miliknya sudah terpisah menjadi dua di lantai.

Mata musangnya melebar bertahap. "YA! SIAPA YANG MEMATAHKAN PONSELKU?!" teriaknya tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sendiri yang menghancurkan ponsel itu.

Jae Jin memutar bola matanya dengan perasaan jengkel yang sudah memuncak. Mengabaikan teriakan Yun Ho dengan membanting pintu ruangan Yun Ho keras. "Dasar gila."

.

.

.

Yoo Chun menahan tawanya saat melihat Jae Jin melewati bagian administrasi dengan wajah penuh dendam. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat hoobaenya ini kesal dengan aura membunuh yang bisa dirasakan Yoo Chun dengan jelas.

"Tertawalah Jung Yoo Chun! Kalau kau ingin mencium sepatu bersol sepuluh senti milikku." Jae Jin mendesis sebal. Mengambil tempat di samping Yoo Chun yang sedang bersantai di lobi kantor.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membunuh kakakmu yang -demi Tuhan, membuatku ingin melindasnya dengan truk pengangkut besi."

Yoo Chun tertawa mengejek. "Itu berlebihan, Jae Jin-ah. Mematahkan hidungnya saja belum tentu kau bisa selamat."

"Tidak untuk kali ini."

"Jadi? Kenapa dia mencari Lee Jae Jin?"

Mencoba membuang emosinya yang memuncak, Jae Jin menghela napas panjang. "Dia ingin merebut pacar seseorang yang sudah punya pacar."

Kening Yoochun berkerut. Mencoba mengartikan jawaban Jae Jin barusan. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dia yang menyuruhmu, hyung? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu dengan jelas kan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu aku hanya disuruh untuk mencari informasi lengkap tentang siapa itu Lee Jae Jin. Yah, kupikir itu Lee Jae Jin mantan hoobae kami di universitas dulu."

"Aish! Jung satu itu memang cari mati. Kenapa sifatnya tidak bisa berubah? Gah! Tanganku gatal ingin cepat-cepat menghajarnya!"

Yoo Chun memandang Jae Jin ngeri. Bukankah hoobaenya ini dulu sangat lembut? Kenapa sekarang jadi tempramental? 'Apa dia sedang patah hati?'

Kau tidak tahu saja kalau hoobaemu itu sedang bertengkar dengan sahabat dan kekasihnya, Jung Yoo Chun.

.

.

.

Jae Joong bersama Jeno dan Ji Sung -mereka memaksa untuk diperbolehkan ikut, berjalan beriringan melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju sebuah kamar. Membungkuk hormat ketika bertemu dengan salah seorang dokter. Atau menganggukkan kepala ketika bertemu dengan sesama penghuni rumah sakit maupun penjenguk.

Tak lama, mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan kamar VIP, karena lihatlah ranjang yang empuk dan lebar itu. Televisi empat puluh dua inch. Sofa yang nyaman untuk tidur seharian. Ruangan yang bersih dan rapi. Kurang apalagi?

"Kau sudah datang Jae?" Yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata bibi Jae Joong itu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang. Tangannya masih mengelus lembut kepala Lami yang sedang tertidur.

Jae Joong mengangguk. "Apa keadaan samcheon sudah membaik?"

Bibinya -Kim Ryeo Wook menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sedang beristirahat, menatapnya teduh. "Dia sudah membaik. Tiga hari lagi, kalau keadaannya semakin membaik, euisa memperbolehkannya pulang."

"Ajumma, apa Yesung ajusshi tidak bisa menyanyi lagi?" Jeno mendekati Ryeo Wook. Duduk di sebelah Ryeo Wook di sofa yang empuk, diikuti Ji Sung. Di sisi yang tidak digunakan Lami untuk tidur.

Ryeo Wook tersenyum. Memandangi Jae Joong yang tengah menata nakas di samping ranjang agar terlihat lebih rapi. Dan menaruh buah-buahan yang tadi dibelinya di perjalanan. "Ye Sung ahjussi akan beristirahat untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, kalian tidak bisa melihat ajusshi kalian itu tampil di panggung dan bar. Tapi kalian masih bisa melihat Jae Joong bernyanyi kan?"

"Mereka berdua tidak membayarku, Imo." Jae Joong menyahut.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau bahkan tidak dibayar sama bocah-bocah ingusan yang belum bisa bicara dengan benar itu." Jeno tidak terima.

Jae Joong berbalik, bersedekap, "Ho~ setidaknya mereka memberiku gula-gula, balon dan pelukan." Jae Joong menyeringai.

"Kami bisa memberimu ciuman, hyung. Tinggal pilih. Butterfly kiss, deep kiss atau kau ingin kami memberi tanda di leh-oww! Yak! Hyung!"

Ji Sung menatap miris apel yang baru saja di lempar Jae Joong tepat mengenai hidung Jeno.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu ciuman-ciuman seperti itu eoh?! Dasar bocah korban pergaulan bebas! Apa perlu kuajari biar otakmu menjadi lurus lagi, huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Yak! Yak! Hyung! Appo! Hyung!"

Ryeo Wook menggeleng melihat Jae Joong yang menyentil dahi Jeno berkali-kali. Ji Sung juga menatap iba Jeno. Bayangkan saja, sentilan Jae Joong yang bisa membuat kulit kacang retak itu sangat menakutkan sekali. Apalagi kalau dahi manusia yang dijadikan sasaran. Ji Sung meringis membayangkan dahinya disentil berkali-kali. Oh. No.

Erangan yeoja kecil yang terusik dari tidurnya terdengar oleh Ryeo Wook dan Ji Sung. Tapi tidak untuk ketiga manusia yang lainnya. "Kau terbangun, sayang?"

Lami mengangguk. Mimpinya rusak karena pekikan dan teriakan tidak jelas yang memaksa masuk indera pendengarannya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian merenggangkan badannya yang kaku. Menguap lebar tanpa ditutupi.

"Cara bangun yang elit sekali, putri tidur."

Lami menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain sofa. Tempat Ji Sung memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Diamlah, Park."

"Hanya berkomentar."

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Ryeo Wook mengecup puncak kepala Lami sebelum yeoja itu mengambil tas dan kunci mobil di nakas. "Eomma pulang dulu. Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini bersama oppa mu itu?"

"Aku ikut. Aku belum mandi dari pagi."

"Pantas saja ada bau tidak sedap dari tadi."

"Jangan memulai, Park Ji Sung." Lami melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada Ji Sung. Yang dibalas dengan senyum menyebalkan -menurut Lami.

"Baiklah. Jae, aku titip Ye Sung-ie padamu. Jam sembilan nanti aku akan kembali." Ryeo Wook memberi pesan pada Jae Joong lalu pergi bersama Lami.

Setelah kedua yeoja itu pergi, suasana kamar kembali hening. Jae Joong dan Jeno sudah berdamai dan duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang sama dengan Ji Sung.

"Apa ini kabar buruk?" Jeno membuka suara.

Ji Sung mengangguk. "Ini buruk."

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk ketika mendengar penyanyi idola kita tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi." Jae Joong menambahi.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam ketiganya bersamaan.

Bukankah mereka memang cocok?

.

.

.

Ruangan dengan pencahayaan cukup dan barang-barang yang terbilang mewah. Ruangan pemilik Lit bar. Hanya terisi tiga sosok namja. Yun Ho. Yoo Chun. Dan pemilik ruangan itu sendiri, Park Jung Soo.

Jung Soo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawanya. "Jadi? Kalian? Salah orang?"

"Hyung. Berhentilah basa-basi."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Bersabarlah sedikit, Yun. Kau mencari kekasih dari kekasihnya Kim Ki Bum. Benar?"

"Iya."

"Dan kekasih dari kekasihnya Ki Bum itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai, Lee Jae Jin. Begitu?"

"Hyung. Kau tahu kalau tulang bertemu dengan besi akan menghasilkan suara yang indah bukan? Kau mau mencobanya?" Yun Ho mulai habis kesabaran. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Yun Ho duduk di tempatnya sekarang hanya untuk ditertawakan manusia menyebalkan seperti Jung Soo -seperti kau tidak menyebalkan saja Jung- dan diberi pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak tahu siapa selingkuhan kekasihnya Ki Bum."

"Tanyakan pada Ki Bum!"

"Tapi Ki Bum meminta libur satu bulan. Dia ingin mengunjungi orangtuanya di Amerika."

"Pakai teleponmu, hyung!"

"Biaya telepon internasional itu mahal. Aku tidak mau rugi."

"AKAN KUBAYAR!"

Yoo Chun seolah mendapat hiburan tersendiri saat menyaksikan pertengkaran terkonyol bulan ini. Si pelit dan si sombong. Ya ampun. Cocok sekali sepertinya. Kau beruntung tidak melupakan penyumpal telingamu itu Yoo Chun.

.

.

.

Ryeo Wook dan Lami mencium bau makanan yang baru saja matang saat memasuki rumah. Sepertinya Jun Su sudah pulang.

"Eonni sudah pulang?" Lami berlari ke ruang makan, mencari seseorang yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, Jun Su sedang menata piring untuk mereka berlima; Yesung, Ryeo Wook, Lami, Jae Joong dan dirinya.

"Piringmu kelebihan satu, Jun Su-ya."

Jun Su menghitung piringnya kemudian menatap Ryeo Wook bingung. "Bukankah kita memang berlima, Imo?"

"Appa sedang di rumah sakit kalau eonni lupa." Lami berteriak dari tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Samcheon belum boleh pulang? Bukankah sudah lebih dari seminggu?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Doakan saja samcheonmu itu. Aku mau mandi dulu, nanti kita makan bersama." Ryeo Wook mengelus kepala Jun Su pelan sebelum menuju kamarnya dan Ye Sung.

Istri pamannya itu baik dan pengertian sekali, kan? Jun Su pikir mereka tidak akan makan malam di rumah, tapi melihat masakan Jun Su yang sudah tersaji cukup banyak ini, siapa yang akan tega untuk menolak?

Jun Su berhenti melamun. Melirik makanan di atas meja dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menuju kamarnya juga. Mandi tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Eonni. Boleh aku membawa makanan ini ke panti?" Lami sudah menyiapkan wadah yang besar untuk membawa makanan yang cukup untuk dimakan seluruh anak panti.

"Boleh. Sisakan untuk kita bertiga dan Jae Joong oppa, arra?"

"Ne! Gomawo!"

Dengan cekatan, Lami memasukan beberapa lauk kering dan sayur kesukaan bocah-bocah panti, menatanya acak. Lalu menuang soup dalam wadah lain. Menumpuk wadah yang sudah terisi di meja yang kosong. Sudah siap dan tinggal mengantarnya saja.

Ryeo Wook tiba di ruang makan setelahnya. Menemukan dua wadah besar di ujung meja. "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke panti, Umma. Bolehkah aku makan di sana sekalian?"

Ryeo Wook menoleh. "Kau sudah memasukkan porsimu ke dalam situ?"

Lami mengangguk. "Sudah. Jadi?"

"Tidak apa. Umma akan menemani Jun Su di sini. Sampaikan salam umma pada Kang ajumma."

"Ne!" Lami membawa dua wadah besar yang berisi penuh makanan dengan semangat. Menuju panti asuhan kecil di seberang rumah.

Jun Su mengambil makanan setelah Ryeo Wook selesai dengan bagiannya. Dia masih punya sopan santun untuk mempersilahkan yang lebih tua mengambil bagian lebih dulu. Lagi pula, Jun Su hanya menumpang.

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak melihat Si Won-ah datang ke rumah. Apa ada masalah?" Ryeo Wook memulai pembicaraan setelah menyuap sebuah daging ke mulutnya.

Jun Su mendongak. "Kenapa Imo tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Jae Joong terlihat berbeda sejak dua hari yang lalu. Aku hanya khawatir."

Tersenyum kecil. Jun Su memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam piringnya. "Aku tidak tahu, imo. Aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah percintaannya dengan siapapun. Selama Jae Joong oppa tidak memintaku untuk ikut campur."

"Dua hari yang lalu dia sangat buruk. Kau tahu?"

Jun Su mengangguk kecil. "Berantakan. Tapi dia bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terluka."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai seseorang yang tidak baik-baik saja mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja?"

"Kami saudara kandung, imo. Meski berbeda ayah, kami masih satu kandungan. Kami mempercayai satu sama lain, dan kami saling memahami kenapa salah seorang dari kami harus berbohong."

Ryeo Wook menghentikan suapannya. Menunduk menatap nasi dalam piring yang ada di hadapannya. "Bukankah memiliki adik itu akan menyenangkan?"

Jun Su menatap bibinya sedih. Ryeo Wook adalah seorang ibu yang rahimnya diangkat, itu sangat menyedihkan menurut Jun Su. Beruntung Ryeo Wook dan Ye Sung sudah memiliki Lami yang meskipun saat lahir dalam keadaan prematur, tapi yeoja kecil itu sekarang sudah tumbuh sehat. "Lami memiliki banyak dongsaeng, eonni dan oppa di depan sana, imo. Tidak perlu bersedih, Lami pasti bahagia dengan itu. Aku yakin. Lami juga masih memiliki aku dan Jae Joong oppa."

"Ne." Ryeo Wook mengangguk. "Kau anak yang baik Jun Su-ya."

"Ani. Eommoni mengajarkan aku dan Jae Joong oppa agar berkata sesuai situasi dan kondisi, imo." Junsu menjawab dan balas tersenyum pada Ryeo Wook.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Jun Su menghentikan suapannya. "Maksud, imo?"

"Kekasihmu? Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan seorang namja tampan padaku?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan menunggu Jae oppa menikah dengan namjanya dulu."

"Namjanya? Kau yakin Jae Joong akan memilih namja daripada yeoja?"

"Aku yakin, imo pasti sudah tahu kalau Jae oppa itu homoseksual."

Ryeo Wook berdecak kesal. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Imo jangan lupa kalau aku ini peka terhadap orang lain."

.

.

.

Seharusnya Yoo Chun sudah berada di rumahnya memasak ramyeon instan dengan daging dan tomat. Ya seharusnya. Tapi sekarang Yoo Chun justru menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan empat manusia aneh -menurutnya, di dalam mini market dua puluh empat jam.

"Tahan. Oke? Tahan sebentar. Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian bersikap seperti itu pada pembeli?" Yoo Chun memasang tameng dengan keranjang belanja yang penuh dengan barang belanjaannya. Memandang ngeri ke arah kasir.

Empat manusia aneh yang dimaksud Yoo Chun adalah; Lee Tae Min, namja manis yang sedang mengacungkan penggaris besi ke arah Yoo Chun. Kim Tae Yeon, yeoja cantik yang sedang menodongkan dua gunting pada Yoo Chun. Kang Seul Gi, yeoja cantik lainnya yang memilih kursinya sebagai senjata yang di arahkan pada Yoo Chun juga. Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jae Joong yang lebih mengandalkan matanya untuk menakuti Yoo Chun.

Ya ampun.

Sepertinya Yoo Chun meragukan kewarasan keempat manusia itu.

"Kau memaksa Jae Joong hyung untuk ikut denganmu." Tae Min menjawab pertanyaan Yoo Chun ketus. Masih bersikap waspada.

"Aku mengajaknya." Yoo Chun membantah tuduhan Tae Min. Untuk mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Tae Yeon secara cuma-cuma. "Dengan sedikit paksaan." Koreksi Yoo Chun cepat.

"Jujur Tuan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan baru pertama kali ini melihatmu. Jelas saja aku menolak ajakanmu."

"Kita pernah berpapasan di LIT bar. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku masih mengingatmu. Ayolah, turunkan senjata kalian. Aku orang baik. Sungguh." Yoo Chun menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik keranjang belanjanya. "Namaku Jung Yoo Chun, pimpinan bagian pemasaran di Max Chem. Perusahaan baterai. Penyuplai baterai utama untuk Sam Sung Electro. Percayalah. Aku orang baik. Damai, please?"

"Jangan membual!" Tae Yeon mendelikkan matanya seram.

Yoo Chun membuka dompetnya, mencoba menemukan kartu namanya dan buru-buru memperlihatkan kertas persegi panjang kecil itu pada mereka berempat. "Lihat? Aku tidak membual. Aku tidak berbohong. Dan aku bukan penculik. Kalian percaya?" Matanya bergantian melirik Tae Min, Tae Yeon, Seul Gi dan Jae Joong.

"Lalu kenapa kau memaksa Jae Joong hyung pergi denganmu?"

"Kakakku yang ingin bertemu dengannya, namja manis menyebalkan! Aku sudah mengatakan itu sejak awal!"

"Jangan membentak!" Seul Gi berteriak tidak suka. "Kau orang asing di sini! Jangan berani membentak Tae Min!"

"Sudahlah! Kim Jae Joong. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku sekarang atau berikan nomor ponselmu padaku. Kau harus pilih salah satu. Atau aku akan meminta nomor ponselmu pada Si Won! Tinggal pilih!"

Jae Joong melebarkan matanya. Tae Yeon mengernyitkan dahinya. Tae Min dan Seul Gi saling berpandangan. Mereka berempat mengambil napas dalam, kemudian- "MODUS!" Teriak mereka berempat dengan suara maksimal dan senjata masing-masing yang mereka lempar. Kali ini benar-benar dilempar ke arah Yoo Chun. Serius, dilempar sungguhan. Kecuali Jae Joong, dia tidak mungkin melempar matanya kan?

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Dan anak-anak itu." Jae Joong mengulurkan alkohol dan plester yang tidak akan meninggalkan bekas luka pada Yoo Chun. "Kami hanya tidak bisa percaya pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengaku-ngaku mengenal kami, padahal bertemu saja belum pernah. Kau mengerti kan? Yoo Chun-sshi?"

Yoo Chun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Baru sekali ini ada yang berniat membunuhnya dengan penggaris besi, gunting dan kursi. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoo Chun ingin sekali menjebloskan mereka ke penjara di sebuah pulau dengan pengamanan nomor satu. Seumur hidup. Dan dengan makanan basi.

Jae Joong berjongkok di depan Yoo Chun. Mereka sedang berada di depan mini market. Mengobati luka Yoo Chun, akibat kebrutalan dari Tae Min, Tae Yeon dan Seul Gi. "Kau, mengenal Si Won?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tahu sebatas nama dan hal-hal umum yang sedikit privasi. Itu saja."

"Jadi?"

Yoo Chun mencari-cari luka yang belum diobati. "Gara-gara kebohonganmu, aku dan beberapa temanku menjadi korban tingkah kakakku yang menyebalkan."

"Uh huh?" Jae Joong menyipitkan matanya bingung.

"Lee Jae Jin. Kau ingat pernah mengenalkan dirimu sendiri dengan nama itu pada orang lain di sebuah bar?"

Jae Joong mengingat-ingat. Menggali memorinya. "Eoh? Jadi, namja yang suka ikut campur itu kakakmu? Dia benar-benar percaya kalau aku adalah Lee Jae Jin?" Pemilik tangan lentik itu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa.

"Ya. Dan aku benar-benar mendapat sial karena itu."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud, yah, kau tahu lah, memberimu kesialan. Hanya saja, kelakuan kakakmu itu, membuatku jengkel. Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja."

Yoo Chun berdecak. "Berhentilah tertawa, Kim Jae Joong."

Jae Joong mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke depan. "Gomenasai. Aku tidak bisa. Ini lucu, Yoo Chun-sshi."

.

.

.

Yun Ho melempar tas nya ke atas ranjang. Melonggarkan ikatan dasinya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Meluruskan punggung sebentar setelah berpuluh-puluh jam duduk di kursi -kursi kerjanya dan kursi mobil.

Tok

Tok

"Oppa! Pinjamkan kunci mobilmu padaku ya?!"

Menggeram pelan, mata musang yang sempat terpejam itu kembali. "Tidak ada mobil untuk jam sembilan lebih!" Yun Ho balas berteriak tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Dan jangan merengek pada kakakmu yang satunya, Soo Jung-ah! Yoo Chun sedang sibuk membeli barang-barang yang bisa kita makan! Atau aku akan menjual motor sport mu!"

"Tapi op-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kembali ke kamarmu, tidur, belajar, nonton tv atau apa terserah!"

Krystal -nama keren yang diberikan Yoo Chun pada adiknya, menatap pintu kamar Yun Ho dengan tatapan paling sadis yang dia punya. "ARRASEO, JUNG TIRI PUNGUT MENYEBALKAN!" Teriaknya frustasi. Berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakan setelah memberikan tendangan di pintu kayu mahal kamar Yun Ho.

Mendengar teriakan sebal adiknya dan benturan keras di pintu kamarnya, Yun Ho menghela napasnya panjang. Matanya terpejam tapi pikirannya kembali ke masa ketika dia berumur lima tahun. Tanpa orang tua. Di emperan toko yang menguarkan aroma khas roti perancis yang baru keluar dari oven. Seolah menghirup aromanya saja sudah membuatnya kenyang.

Itu kebiasaan Yun Ho kecil ketika lapar. Dia sudah terbiasa tidak makan berhari-hari, rekor terlamanya adalah empat hari. Hanya dengan meminum air keran di taman, makanan kecil yang diberi orang baik yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan aroma roti favoritnya di toko yang sudah seminggu dia datangi.

Jangan berpikiran kalau orangtua Yun Ho sudah meninggal atau pergi meninggalkannya -yang terakhir itu mungkin benar. Karena Yun Ho hanyalah bayi yang ditemukan di sebuah rumah kecil milik kakek tua. Dan empat tahun kemudian hidupnya benar-benar seperti bocah buangan yang penuh sopan santun setelah kakek yang memeliharanya meninggal. Tidak bisa mencuri meskipun lapar. Tidak bisa memaki manusia dewasa yang berjalan menubruk dirinya seolah dirinya makhluk transparan. Tidak bisa menangis meski dia ingin sekali menangis meraung meneriakan nama orangtuanya yang tega meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Bocah cilik, kenapa kau duduk di tengah-tengah pintu keluar?"

Kalimat seorang yeoja berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu yang menjadi jalan Yun Ho ke kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli makanan. Bahkan karena terlalu lebih, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tidak ingin dipandang sebelah mata atau dipandang seperti manusia tidak berguna.

Dan sosok dua bocah yang diperkenalkan sebagai adik barunya, membuatnya semakin tidak ingin direndahkan. Kalau dia saja direndahkan, bagaimana dia bisa melindungi namja cilik dan yeoja bayi yang sudah menjadi adik kesayangannya itu? Yun Ho dengan marga barunya, Jung, harus menjadi orang besar untuk kedua adiknya kan? Untuk semua keluarga barunya? Jung Yun Ho harus menjadi manusia yang kuat dan berkedudukan.

Yun Ho membuka matanya perlahan, melirik ponsel touchscreen yang baru tadi siang dibelinya. Menghela napas pelan sebelum menghubungi seseorang.

Dan ketika panggilannya tersambung, suara yeoja yang sangat dihafalnya terdengar. 'Kamarmu hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua puluh meter dengan kamarku, manusia menyebalkan.'

"Jangan marah."

'Siapa yang tidak marah kalau mau pinjam mobil saja tidak boleh?'

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau boleh pergi kalau Yoo Chun jadi sopirmu. Atau minta Jessica mengantarmu."

'Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, oppa! Aku bisa pergi sendiri!'

"Tapi kau tetap yeoja kecil oppa, Soo Jung-ah. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan abeoji padamu sebelum abeoji meninggal?"

'Jung Soo Jung harus menjadi anak baik dan kuat. Tidak boleh membangkang oppa. Jangan menangis.'

Yun Ho yakin, adiknya pasti sedang berkaca-kaca sekarang. "Hei, Uljima, nae sarang. Oppa tidak melarangmu pergi. Tapi, jangan pergi sendirian. Arrachi?"

'Eung. Arraseo.'

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kalau makanan sudah siap, oppa akan membangunkanmu."

Yah, orang kaya. Kenapa harus repot-repot berjalan melewati dua kamar kalau ada fasilitas yang bisa dimanfaatkan?

.

.

.

Cklek

"Dari mana saja?"

Tubuh Yoo Chun menegang. Hanya sebentar. Yoo Chun pikir kakak dan adiknya sudah tidur. "Oh? Aku dari mini market, hyung. Kau belum tidur? Apa Krystal juga masih belum tidur?"

Yun Ho diam. Tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Sementara Yoo Chun memasukan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Rapi.

"Kau bisa membuat magh adikmu kambuh kalau aku tidak memesankannya makanan."

Yoo Chun yang mendengar nada bicara Yun Ho yang semakin tidak enak didengar mulai berjalan ke dapur. Tidak berniat membalas kalimat sindiran itu atau sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Karena memang salahnya membuat makan malam diundur tiga setengah jam.

"Aku tidak berbohong, hyung. Aku memang dari mini market." Yoo Chun menata daging, sayur dan barang-barang lain yang dia beli ke dalam kulkas. "Aku tidak mampir kemana pun."

Yun Ho mengikuti Yoo Chun ke dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Memperhatikan Yoo Chun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan malamnya. Menyiapkan makanan untuk orang rumah. "Tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk mengangkut benda-benda itu dari mini market ke rumah."

"Aku bertemu seseorang. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar."

"Dan seseorang yang kau maksud itu adalah pelacurmu yang menginginkanmu mampir ke gubuk mereka. Dan kau meng-iya-kan ajakan 'teman'mu itu untuk berma-"

"Kim Jae Joong." Yoo Chun menyela. Berbalik menghadap Yun Ho yang entah kenapa membuat darahnya menjadi panas. Mendidih. "Orang yang kau pikir pelacur dan bercinta denganku itu adalah Kim Jae Joong. Namja yang kau cari."

"Mwo?" Yun Ho menatap Yoo Chun tidak percaya. Banyak kemungkinan adiknya ini akan mengucapkan kebohongan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri kan? Bisa saja.

Tapi yang Yun Ho dapat hanyalah tatapan kesal dan lelah Yoo Chun. Dan plester? "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Untuk apa menanyakan wajahku? Bukankah yang kau nantikan itu makanan?" Yoo Chun bergerak mencuci sayur yang akan ia masak. Menyiapkan panci kecil yang sekiranya cukup untuk menampung air, ramyeon dan beberapa sayuran.

Yun Ho menghela napas. "Terserahmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin adikku pulang terlambat. Dan telat makan. Kau tidak kasihan pada adikmu?"

Tak

Tak

Suara pisau dan talenan terdengar nyaring. Tidak ada sahutan dari Yoo Chun. Dan sepertinya memang Yoo Chun tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan sensitif mereka tentang 'telat-makan'. Yun Ho dulu anak terlantar yang makan sehari sekali pun jarang, ingat?

"Soal Jae Joong. Beritahu aku semua yang kau tahu tentang dia. Aku harap kau tidak lupa meminta nomor ponselnya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku meminta nomor ponselnya padamu. Seingatku tadi aku hanya bilang kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Itu saja."

"Berikan atau aku blokir kartu kreditmu dan penurunan jabatan?"

Trang

"Jangan seenaknya!" Yoo Chun melempar pisau ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah. Kesal dengan sikap kakak angkatnya yang menyebalkan. "Kau selalu saja egois, hyung! Menyebalkan! Tidak tahu cara menghargai orang lain! Seenaknya! Memangnya kau orang yang paling benar hah?! Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Kau hanya anak angkat di sini!"

Mata musang Yun Ho memandang Yoo Chun lurus. Kaget dengan reaksi adiknya kali ini. Biasanya Yoo Chun hanya akan menanggapinya dengan normal-normal saja. Berteriak dengan makian-makian yang hanya akan membuat Yun Ho tersenyum dalam diam. Tapi kali ini?

"Apa?! Aku memang mengagumimu! Menghormatimu! Tapi sifatmu itu membuatku muak, hyung. Terserah apa maumu. Aku lelah." Yoo Chun mematikan kompor dan membiarkan masakan yang bahkan belum dimasak sama sekali lalu bergegas pergi keluar dapur. Menuju kamarnya. Entah mandi atau tidur. Meninggalkan Yun Ho yang mematung di tempat. "Memangnya kenapa? Dengan sifatku?"

.

.

.

Tuk

Kening yeoja kecil itu mengerut tidak nyaman karena tidurnya terganggu.

Tuk

Giliran tangannya yang memprotes, mencoba menghilangkan sumber rasa nyeri di dahinya.

Tuk

"Errgg, get away!" Yeoja itu menggeram tidak suka saat sesuatu yang mengenai dahinya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Tuk tuk

"Hei, bocah pemalas, ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam enam. Dua jam lagi kelasmu dimulai."

"Lima menit lagi, oppa~"

Jae Joong memperhatikan cara tidur Lami. Rapi. Tidak berantakan. Bahkan terkesan seperti putri tidur.

"Cepat bangun Lamicchan, atau Jun Su akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Dua menit lagi, oppa."

"Lima detik tidak bersiap. Aku benar-benar akan menyuruh Jun Su untuk berangkat lebih dulu."

"Oppa~"

"Empat."

"Aku masih me-"

"Tiga."

"Oppa!"

"Dua."

"Oppa menyebalkan!"

Bluk

Lami duduk dengan wajah mengantuknya setelah melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Jae Joong yang untungnya hanya lewat.

"Baiklah, karena sudah bangun, tuan putri harus mandi dulu, oke? Oppa sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu." Jae Joong keluar tanpa menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Lami yang masih mengantuk.

Sret

Dan tertidur lagi.

"Jangan berani tidur lagi, Lamicchan! Tiga puluh menit kau tidak turun ke bawah. Oppa akan menguncimu di dalam rumah!"

"Ne! Ne! Ne! Dasar cerewet!"

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Jun Su. Lain kali kalau membangunkannya jangan menggunakan cara yang lembut." Jae Joong mengeluh pada Jun Su sambil menata piring dan gelas dan peralatan makan yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk makan.

Jun Su hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Jae Joong tentang caranya membangunkan Lami yang terlalu lembut, memanjakannya berlebihan dan tidak bisa tegas. "Lami itu yeoja, Oppa. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya seperti kau membangunkan Han Sol."

"Sekali-kali biar dia bisa bangun sendiri. Kau tidak ingat setelah seminggu berturut-turut aku membangunkan Han Sol, bocah itu jadi bangun lebih awal setiap hari?"

"Itu karena Han Sol tidak mau kau menuangkan air es ke wajahnya setiap hari."

"Itu resiko bocah pemalas." Setelah dikiranya cukup, Jae Joong beralih membantu Jun Su membawa mangkuk sayur dan lauk lainnya ke meja makan.

"Dia masih kecil, oppa."

"Dia sudah lima belas tahun, Jun Su-ya."

"Terserah oppa lah."

"Memang harus begitu."

Jun Su melirik Lami yang kebetulan sudah rapi menuruni tangga. Berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Tidak ada yang kurang?"

Lami mengingat-ingat lagi. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang ia lupakan. "Tidak ada eonni. Apa eomma belum pulang?"

"Eomma mu akan langsung ke studio. Dia akan menutup studio Appa mu untuk sementara waktu."

"Huh?"

Lami mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa studio appa harus ditutup sementara? Bukankah ada Jae Joong yang bisa menggantikan Ye Sung untuk sementara juga?

"Aku ada urusan di mini market. Dan aku tidak mau mengajar bocah-bocah labil seperti mereka. Itu horror."

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya, oppa!"

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku memang tahu."

Jun Su yang ada di sebelah Lami dan berhadapan dengan Jae Joong mendesah lelah. Entah harus bersyukur karena pagi ini tidak hening seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat Ye Sung masuk rumah sakit atau memaki kakak dan sepupunya yang tidak pernah bisa bicara baik-baik dengan volume yang baik-baik juga. "Kalian bisa diam? Atau aku akan membalikkan meja makan?"

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Jae Joong dan Lami saling bertatapan dalam diam ketika mereka berdua mendengar ancaman agar tidak melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Ehemm. Lebih baik, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan di mini market." Jae Joong mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di samping tempat duduk. Memakainya sambil berjalan keluar rumah. "Kalian jangan sampai terlambat! Annyeong!"

Blam

Lami melirik Jun Su yang masih sibuk mengunyah sayur dengan khidmat. "Eonni, aku mau daging." Mengulurkan piringnya yang masih kosong pada Jun Su, berharap diambilkan seiris bacon untuk sarapannya.

Tapi sepertinya harapan itu ditolak Jun Su dengan mendekatkan piring tempat ia menyajikan bacon panggang pada sepupu ciliknya itu.

.

.

.

Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya pelan tapi dengan langkah cukup lebar. Dia tidak ingin energinya habis untuk berlari menuju mini market pamannya. Hell, dia hanya makan dua suap nasi untuk sarapannya. Dan itu karena, yah, ulahnya sendiri memang, membuat adiknya kesal.

Saat mata doe itu mengamati jalanan di depan, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

Merogoh kantong celananya cepat, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi.

Hanya nomor?

Menimang-nimang sejenak, berpikir apakah harus ia jawab atau tidak, Jae Joong masih menatap lekat nomor penelepon yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel touchscreennya.

Angkat.

"Yeobeoseyo?"

[...]

"Yeobeoseyo?"

[...]

Jae Joong menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, lalu memandangnya heran. Tidak ada suara? "Dua detik tidak bicara akan kututup. Satu."

[A-ano, Jae, ini aku.]

Akhirnya menyahut! "Aku?" Tunggu, sepertinya suara di line seberang terdengar familiar di pendengarannya. Tapi siapa?

[Siwon.]

"Si.. won?"

[Bisa kau kosongkan jadwalmu sampai jam makan siang pegawai? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.]

"Bicara apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

[Sekarang?]

"Ya."

[Boleh?]

Jae Joong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya. Dan cepatlah, aku harus menemui pegawai pamanku."

[Tut- tut- tut] Suara sambungan terputus membuat alis Jae Joong terangkat sebelah. Memangnya siapa yang ingin bicara dan siapa yang menutup telepon lebih dulu? Ada apa dengan orang satu itu, sih?

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya dengan kesal, Jae Joong kembali berjalan. Melupakan tingkah mantan kekasihnya yang membuat mood pagi harinya bertambah buruk.

Grab

"Jae. Ikut aku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Kalo ada yg nanya kenapa ini gak RB gabungin sama yg 'am i in love' itu karena topik permasalahan ff itu sama ini beda, paham gak? Ngeh gak?

Ff ini gak akan lebih dari 4 chap kok, gak akan lebih dari 30ribu words. Jadi termasuk pendek *gak juga sih, tergantung aku apdetnya *grin*


End file.
